Rainstorms And Covers
by LycoX
Summary: Its storming out and rather then be out in it, Clark spends time with his wife in bed.


**Rainstorms And Covers**

**Disclaimer: TurboMagnus was kind enough to give me permission to try my hand at continuing chapters from his 'Women Are From Earth, Men Are From Krypton' fic. And the one I'm going with in particular is an expansion on the 24th chapter from that fic titled 'Rainstorm'. Which, the neat thing is, he left open a well of possibilities as to who Clark's wife is in that chapter and this is just my own little take on who that is. **

* * *

Paying no mind to her husband as he undressed himself and got in bed quickly and under the covers with her before any heat could be lost, she let out a little sigh of contentment as he pressed his body against her's and wrapped an arm around her pregnant frame. "See? This is much better then me flying to Gotham and possibly getting hit by Lightning."

"Mm-hmm… If you say so. Even though you and I both know you won't get hurt by it." Retorted his wife with her eyes closed.

"No, but it might ruin my clothes. And besides, you never know when a bolt of lightning might take my powers away. Or split me in two, or… Something." He replied while rubbing on her large belly.

Something that made him incredibly happy to see every single time he saw it since neither of them had thought it would be possible for the two of them to get pregnant considering he's from another planet and she's not. But miracle of miracles had happened and neither would ever doubt the potential for miracles being a thing ever again. Opening her eyes and resisting the urge to roll them at her husband's antics, Kyla Willowbrook-Kent turned her head to look at her smiling husband. "You're feeling rather pleased with yourself for coming up with all that, aren't you?"

"You have no idea. And besides, considering two of those things actually happened, I'm just choosing to be very careful you know." Clark said in a rather smug manner.

This time, Kyla couldn't help but roll her eyes as she turned her attention away from him to close her eyes again. Letting out another sigh over his rubbing of her stomach and kissing on her shoulder. "Bruce and Oliver won't be happy you skipped out on the meeting. Again."

"I'll just tell them it was a very important thing that came up. And nothing's more important then being in bed with my beautiful wife and mother of my child when its raining outside."

Despite herself, Kyla couldn't help but laugh and shake her head a little. "Well… Don't get too comfortable with that line of thought, my Naman, for I've got work in an hour." She smirked at him being disappointed over that.

But it served him right for skipping out on important meetings again! But then again, she didn't really mind it all that much. Kyla felt him chuckle and she had to slightly shift herself to get a really good look at her husband without potentially hurting her neck. "Why do I have this feeling you did something?"

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean." Replied Clark in an innocent manner.

Not that she bought it of course with the look she gave him! "Oh, okay, so I did do something."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Oh, you know, I called your boss to let them know you won't be making it in today on account of bad weather conditions. They seemed _very_ understanding given the circumstances."

_He is FAR too proud of himself. _Thought the somewhat renowned Archaeologist to herself.

"Why am I with you again?"

Clark just smiled widely at her and kissed her on the nose. "Because I fell through a hole, you found me, liked what you saw, and the rest is history."

"Hmm… I think that fall of yours may have actually damaged that brain of yours if that's how you remember things." Kyla replied in a teasing manner as she fully shifted to other side to be fully face to face with him.

She let out an excited squeal when he lightly tickled her. "Nah, my head's all good."

"As far as you know."

"And I know quite well."

Chuckles came from her as the two began to kiss with his finger tracing circles on the lower part of her bare back. Sending shivers down her spine and loving every bit of it. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

And with the exception of needing food, drink, or a bathroom, the two stayed in bed the entire day and night. Both also soundly ignoring the ringing of their cell phones since they knew exactly who it was that was calling!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that was enjoyable to write. Thanks again to Turbo for allowing me to play in his sandbox!**


End file.
